tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Umeko Takeda
Umeko Takeda is a major supporting character in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced and is the de-facto second in command of the Replacement Mew Mew team. She is created by Shiny_re. Bio and Personality Umeko grew up in a much more dense suburb of Tokyo. She lives with her father, grandmother and two little brothers, who she's been taking care of since her mother left the family. As the oldest in a family mainly comprising of boys, Umeko grew to be a rather loud and hot headed individual, usually controlling her wild younger siblings by yelling at them. She's very independant with a care free, whimsical nature, but also likes to take care of others and look out for them. This along with her charismatic demeanor meant that Umeko was always quite popular at her schools and gained friends quite easily. However, Umeko is very sensitive under her hard outer core. She is easily upset and though she feels the need to look after others, she can also be quite selfish and immature at times, as well as irresponsible. Umeko also childishly holds grudges or over exagerates her problems, leading her to seem like a drama queen at times. Apearance Civilian form In civilian form, Umeko has black hair in a cropped cut and pale blue eyes. Her features are quite sharp and pointed; her most notable feature is her short bushy eyebrows. She is a little below average in heigh and is a decent weight. Umeko wears the schools standard uniform, but often unbuttons the blazer. At the cafe, her uniforn is lavender, and she wears non-standard socks that go up to her thighs. When wearing casual clothing, Umeko often goes for darker colours and short shorts or skirts. Mew Mew form In Mew form, Umeko's hair and eyes turn lavender and her hair changes style slightly, with part of the left side of her hair being pinned into a swirl. She wears a lavender halter top with a tailcoat-like finish at the back and with black shorts underneath. Her shoes are black stilletoes and she has detached shirt cuffs on her hands(there is a bow on one of these cuffs) Story Prior to TMMR : Umeko originally lived in Hokkaido but moved to the same Tokyo district Natasha lived in halfway through elementary school. Though she was new to the school, Umeko's bright personality quickly made her settle into her new surroundings, and she befriended Natasha and Rinzen during that time. When she entered the same middle school as her friends, she chose to join the Mew Mew fanclub Natasha arranged to support her friend. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' : At the beginning fo the plot, Umeko is at the beginning of middleschool with Natasha. During their journey home one afternoon, the two girls pass out and Umeko suffers a hallucination of a penguin. The next day, she finds out this dream actually meant she was infused with the Dna of a galapagos penguin- or at least that's what a certain mysterious blonde haired boy tells her. However, right after being informed of her new abilities, Umeko hears her friend's screams and goes to aid Natasha, and helps her transform too. The two of them are able to defeat the monster together and then are taken back to the cafe to become the replacement mew team. : Natasha and Umeko both agree to keep their identities secret from their friends and family. Umeko has little trouble with this and easily keeps up her normal life. 'New Teammates, New Enemies' tba 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' tba 'The Scientists True Intentions' tba Relationships Natasha Hoshimi Akito Minami Rinzen Sakuranbo Mikan Koushaku Aoi Kinomi Ryou Shirogane Keiichiro Akasaka Skills and Abilities As Mew Mew Plum, Umeko has access to better strength and agility, just like the other Mews. Her weapon is the Plum Scythe, which is a large scythe with blades reminiscent of hearts and a black pole. She mainly uses it to blugeon and slash at foes, but she can also use her move: 'Plum Decimation': Dark elemtal attack, unleashes a devastation blow to the enemy. Gallery Omgume.png Requestmewplum.png Ume.png Umewait.png squareume.png Navigation Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Mew Mews Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Females Category:Replacement Mew Team Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Heroes